Avatar: Flames of Destiny
by UltimateDurzan
Summary: Rated T for somewhat Graphic Violence, Swearing, Drug Use, and some Mild Sensuality. During the 100 year war, much information kept by both the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom were lost or destroyed. Now, 150 years later, after the death of Avatar Korra, the loss of those records could spell the doom for the Four Nations, as an ancient evil resurfaces.


CHAPTER ONE

Prolouge: Seeds of Destruction

**Author's Warning**: The following fan-fiction will seriously turn the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender completely upside down and inside out. Prepare yourself.

**Author's Note**: Spirit Bending is what I call energy bending.

* * *

Air, Water, Earth, Fire... and Spirit. These are the five elements, which we were given the power to control, by the Spirits, but only the Avatar has the power to bend all of them.

* * *

**The Lionturtle's Prophecy:**

_Four Avatars shall stand in the spirit world; Three to live, and one to die._

_Two to balance, one to imbalance, but the fourth to decide the world's fate._

_And it shall come to pass that the Avatar's cycle shall be broken but not severed,_

_And the spirits will tremble with fear and terror._

_For it shall come to pass that the Balance of the world shall be shifted and changed,_

_Bringing to pass that which has not happened before._

_And it shall come to pass that the world will be shaken and broken,_

_And the sky will glow as if seared by hot coals,_

_And all the secrets of the ancients shall be made manifest unto the world._

_And in these days shall a Silver Serpent fly over the lands of the Four Nations like a dark smothering shadow,_

_And hope shall seem as if it were lost._

_But... it shall come to pass that the Avatar_

_shall stand against a Terrible Foe of his own blood, as great as he,_

_And the two will fight for the fate of the world,_

_But who will live and who will perish, I cannot say._

* * *

Emperor Manjuv of the Silver Empire strode into the small dark room where the Jo'din council was convened. There they sat, robed and hooded in black satin, while staring quietly into a glowing purple crystal as if the very spirits themselves were contained within.

"Why did you request me to come here tonight," He asked politely.

The Emperor shuddered, as one of the Jo'din turned to face him, meeting his gaze squarely. He found the pasty white faces and completely white eyes that marked all the High Priests of Koh quite disturbing, but prudently kept the thoughts to himself. It wasn't the eyes that bothered him, as he had seen many a sight before; rather it was the fact that those eyes could see as well as any man's, if not better.

"We have just consulted the spirits," the Jo'din replied in a dusty voice, "It was recently revealed to us Avatar Korra has just passed away."

"That is very interesting," the Emperor responded flippantly, "But why should I care? The avatar, let alone, the Four Nations, have no clue that this continent even exists, and I care little for an event that doesn't impact me. We have been overly concerned with those fools across the ocean for over 200 years, instead of focusing on maintaining the empire that my forefathers worked so hard to form!"

"Calm yourself, my Emperor," Another Jo'din responded in a raspy voice, " That is no longer the case: the spirits have revealed to us that the time is now ripe for us to make our selves known to the Four Nations, and cleanse the spiritual abomination on this world that is known as the bending of the elements."

The emperor's heart began to beat faster, and he felt beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

"Are you sure," He asked, fighting to stifle a small surge of excitement,"There were plenty of times during the last 200 years when we could've struck the Four Nations while they were weakened and divided, with minimal loss. Now, however, they are united, their technology has improved substantially, and they are growing stronger daily. ."

" That is precisely the reason that we should strike now," the first Jo'din responded promptly,"Your forces have been prepared for the past 200 years. They are well equipped and well trained. The only thing holding us back was the Avatar, the search for the Spirit Crystals, and the fact that the spirits told us to wait. Now, the new Avatar is now a defenseless babe once more, our fleet has been built up beyond anything the United Forces could possibly muster, and we have the most advanced technology in the Silver Empire as part of your forces. We have found all the spirit crystals, so why wait? If we attack now, they will not know what hit them."

Manjuv gaped. They found ALL of the Spirit Crystals? He thought.

"The Crystals would give us a big advantage, wouldn't it?" He said, starting to smile.

"Indeed it would, your excelence," The Jo'din purred, "No Bender or Bender Forces could stand a chance against us, if they are rendered completely helpless."

The emperor smiled, and turned to leave. He had a lot of preparation to do.

"Oh, and before you leave," the second Do'jin said, almost as an afterthought, "Make sure to put out orders to have all recently born earth-bending babies killed."

"But if he is killed, wouldn't he just be reincarnated again?" The emperor asked, confused.

"Not if you have a Jo'din kill him with Spirit Bending, he won't."

_Perfect_, He thought.

"Ready the fleet!" He shouted as he left the council chamber, "Tomorrow morning, were going to invade the Four Nations!"


End file.
